Aiko
by CascadeAngel
Summary: Kurai is searching for Hatori to deliver some news: he's his son!  But how will Hatori and the rest of the Zodiac take this?
1. Chapter 1

Hatori: *holds up sheet of paper* Ms. Angel doesn't own any of us Furuba characters, as much as she would like to.

Ms. Angel: I reeeeeeeeeeally wanna!

Shigure: I wanted to read the disclaimer! *pout*

::::: Aiko-chapter 1:::::

The boy gazed warily at the shop before him. He shrugged, "Well it said Sohma." and pushed open the door.

Two people stood in the back of the shop whispering intently, two women from what he could make out. He stepped forward, "Um excuse me, I was hoping you could help me-" but he was cut off by the white-haired person appearing in front of him.

"Of course I can help you! In my shop I make dreams come true! Now what kind of dress shall I make for you, hmmm?" The boy was taken aback by the now clearly male person, his voice was too deep to be a woman's, "Uh, I don't want a dress, I was hoping you could tell me where to find a Hatori Sohma."

The man grinned and tossed his pale locks out of his face, "Ohohoho! So you wish to find Tori-san! I shall help you locate him! Y'know he's quite a good friend of mine, Tori-san, ever since high school! In fact, one time-"

He continued to ramble for ten minutes, then looked at the teenage child before him, "And what is your name, my good man? How rude of me, not introducing myself! I am Ayame Sohma!"

"Kurai." the boy replied blankly. Ayame grinned, "Well Kurai, let us be off! Mine, close up shop for today!" he shouted over his shoulder as he dragged the helpless teen out of his shop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The door of the office slammed open, "TORI-SAN! How nice to see you again! OHOHOHO!" The man glanced up from his paperwork, "What is it Ayame?"

Ayame grinned and pulled Kurai into the office, "This young man was seeking you, so of course I did everything in my power to help him attain his goal! I'm not exactly sure why he wanted to see you but I assumed-"

"Maybe if you quieted down we could hear why." Hatori hissed. Ayame's mouth snapped shut.

Kurai stepped a little closer to the desk, "Um, Mr.-Dr. Sohma." He looked up to meet the man's cold eyes, "I-I'm your son."

For a second the world stood still.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go Snaketh.

:::Aiko chapter 2:::

Ayame was the once to break the silence, "Oh well Tori-san! I am just floored! Who would think that you of all people to have a child out of wedlock! But still, I think it's wonderful that you have a son! I can just ponder the endless possibilities of bonding experiences you could share! If you allow I could give you some ide-"

"Ayame be quiet." Hatori hissed, still trying to process what had just happened. His day had started out normal…

The doctor looked up, "So you're Kana's child. I wonder how much she remembers then…"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Kurai stuttered.

How could he answer that? Honestly-that would be a hard one. Lie-that'd be even harder. Coldly turn the child away-now that would be just cruel.

Actually, he never got the chance to answer that question. He was disrupted by Ayame dialing his phone and shouting loudly into the receiver, "Oh Gure-san you'll never believe what just happened! Hatori, yes that Hatori, has a child! Can you believe it? No. You think I would lie about such a sensitive subject! I may be rather eccentric at times but I would never, and I mean never-" Click.

Ayame stared at Hatori, who had just hung up the phone on him, "Tori-san, I think that was rather brash, don't you?"

"Ayame, leave."

He left. Not quietly, by any means, but he left.

Hatori slumped over his desk, head in his hands.

"S-sir…"

"What's your name?"

The boy jumped, he hadn't really expected the man to talk to him, not from what his mother told him, "M-my name? Kurai."

The doctor smiled tiredly at him, "Why do you sound so nervous? Relax, I'm not the devil."

Are you sure? No, he couldn't say that. That would **not** be a good first impression. Well, he hadn't made a very good first impression anyway. Throw caution to the wind.

"Are you sure?"

"…"

Crap, that **was **the wrong thing to say.

Then, to his surprise, the man before him started laughing. It started out as a chuckle but slowly progressed into a real, good laugh.

He couldn't help it, the atmosphere was so tense that he had to laugh too.

Maybe this whole meeting his father thing would end up better than he originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, thank you to the two people who reviewed, XXshadowXXnightXX and Eboni J. Donahue. The only thing that keeps this story going is the prospect of someone following a story of mine! *squeal* And those "please keep writing"s are so so so helpful. : D

:::::Aiko chapter 3:::::

Hatori made a mental note to strangle Ayame with a length of cloth that he made his dresses with. Damn well served him right. Going and telling Shigure like that.

"Tori-san, don't dawdle! I'm sure Tohru has cooked us up a fabulous meal and we don't want it to get cold as we sit here burning precious daylight rubbing our temples in the car, now do we?" Ayame trilled, only increasing the doctor's headache.

Kurai had to admit, the man was getting on his nerves too. Like father, like son I guess.

"Ayame….why don't you go inside and tell Shigure that we're here. Make yourself useful for once…." Hatori muttered in a monotone.

"Tori-san I am offended! I am always useful! Why without me all those customers at my shop would never have realized that it's okay to have some secret desires! Yes, the world would be a sorry sight without Ayame Sohma basking it in his gloriousness!"

Kurai stared; he still couldn't believe this man was for real. He couldn't be, yet he had to be…..

"Are you for real?"

For once Ayame was quiet.

"Kurai….you just have no filter for what comes out of your mouth, do you?" Hatori questioned.

"I-I….uh…." How the hell was supposed to answer that?

"They're all the same…God bless Yuki and Kisa, the _only _mild-mannered ones." The dragon muttered as he climbed out of the car.

Of course that's all Shigure heard, and he jumped on the chance, "Oh Haa-san, what is that supposed to mean? Have you been having secret love affairs with the Zodiac that you haven't told me about? Haa-san, you perverted old man!"

"….How the hell did that sentence make you think I was having an affair…..you seriously need to get your mind out of the gutter."

Shigure merely shrugged and grinned like a buffoon. "I'm a _Dog _Haa-san, it just comes _naturally_!"

Kurai was still in the car with Ayame, so he leaned over to the latter and whispered, "Why did he put so much emphasis on the word dog?"

The dressmaker's face lit up, "Oh that's right! You have no clue! But I think Tori-san would want to be the one to have the honor of telling you! But I guess then there's Akito….."

Ayame looked solemn for a split second, but brightened up and promptly dragged Kurai out of the car.

"GURE-SAN! It has been too long, my dear, you haven't been cheating on me, have you?" he declared.

"Of course not Aaya, you're the only one I could ever possibly love this much!"

"Je t'aime mon cher ami!"

"Votre admiration ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la mienne, Aaya!"

The two exchanged a thumbs-up and wink, Ayame still clutching the teenager.

"Ayame, would you mind releasing my child before you strangle him to death?" Hatori stated, rolling his eyes.

"Haa-san, so this is the fabled child!" Shigure exclaimed, wrenching Kurai from Ayame's grip. "So, Hatori's bastard offspring, how do you feel about romance novels?"

"Wh-what? R-romance novels?"

"….."

Hatori smacked his head, his child would be scarred for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

:::::Aiko chapter 4:::::

Shigure leaned across the table to Hatori, "So, Haa-san, how did you, y'know, manage it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Dog was ready to go into a very in-depth explanation about exactly what he was talking about, but refrained from the death glares on Yuki and Kyo's faces.

"If you say another perverted thing…"

"I will snap your neck in two."

Shigure squealed and retreated from the table.

Tohru stared blankly at the unfolding scene, honestly having no clue whatsoever of what Shigure had meant.

'_Is everyone around here insane?' _Kurai wondered, glad at least he was not the center of attention.

"So, bastard offspring of Hatori, tell us about yourself!"

Oops, spoke too soon.

Kurai tried in vain to collect his thoughts, "I-uh um…I well. I-I like MCR…."

"MCR? What is that? Is that a new sort of drug? Haa-san, can you believe your child turned out to be a druggy?"

"….."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "MCR's not a drug, it's a band. Dumbass…"

"Yes, one that's solely based on dark, unpleasant songs. Of course you would know them , stupid Cat…"

"YEAH AND WHAT KIND OF CRAP DO YOU LISTEN TO, YOU DAMN RAT!"

"OK is everyone obsessed with comparing themselves to animals?"

"…..oh shit."

**A/N: Yeah the chapters are kind of getting sucky but I just don't know where to go with them. Ha, I just had to add MCR. That was for you Julie, and Emily, and anyone else who meanders through fanfiction and loves My Chemical Romance…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Shigure looked around the table calmly, smiling at everyone's expressions or mild-to-pure horror. Oh, they were just overreacting, and so he stood up and walked over to Kurai. "Ah, my dear bastard offspring of Hatori, it's really quite a simple matter, y'see us Sohmas are 'cursed'." He said the last word with inflection, almost as if he were speaking to a dumb person.

The boy just stared at him. _'This man is high.' _he found himself thinking. Well, you couldn't really blame him for thinking that.

"We are cursed with the '_Legend of the Zodiac'" _the Dog continued. "So when we _hugged _by someone of the _opposite gender _we _transform _into our _animal forms._" He said, mildly sarcastic, a small grin sliding across his face. He could tell the kid didn't believe him, and probably thought him a lunatic to boot.

He glanced at the overall exasperated looks on the faces of the other Zodiac members and smiled. Turning back to Kurai, he said calmly, "Now, now, you mustn't think I'm crazy, because I'm not. I swear. Although I somehow doubt Haa-san will vouch for me on that…" he sweat dropped. Seeing the still utterly confused and disbelieving look on the boy's face he took a deep breath and muttered, "Fine, fine, let's do this the hard way." The Dog turned and smiled at Tohru, "Tohru, would you be a dear and go get this poor child something warm to drink. I'm sure he's exhausted and would LOVE something made by Tohru."

She hopped up immediately, "Oh-ah, o-of course! I c-can't believe I didn't offer him anything sooner! I-I'm sorry, I'll be right on it!" She went to scamper into the kitchen but as she went to pass Shigure he casually pushed her into Kyo.

**POOF**

A cloud of bright pink smoke filled the room and it cleared to reveal Tohru splayed across the floor on top of an orange cat. "Ah, I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I'm so clumsy, I should watch where I'm going and ah~~!" She continuously fretted as the cat wriggled his way out from under her.

He turned to face Shigure, back arched angrily. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU TRYING TO KILL HER OR SOMETHING? I SAW YOU PUSH HER YOU STUPID DOG!"

"Now, now Kyo-kun, I was only proving a point! Y'see, I needed Kurai here to see that I wasn't insane and I gave him legitimate proof. It wasn't all malicious intentions, Kyonkichi."

"WHATTAYA MEAN IT WASN'T "ALL" MALICIOUS INTENTIONS, SO YOU HAD SOME CRUEL INTENT YOU DAMN DOG? AND DON'T CALL ME KYONKICHI!"

"Easy, easy, y'know I was only being considerate for the poor boy. And well yes, it was somewhat entertaining as well."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Kyo was just about to pounce at Shigure and maybe attempt to claw his eyes out when Hatori cleared his throat, "Um…I understand your argument and I would be more than happy to allow you to attack Shigure but…um…" He pointed over to where Kurai was sitting.

Everyone turned around to see the boy passed out on the ground.


End file.
